


You'll Shine Like A Diamond

by MiniSuga127



Series: Bighit Family Chaos! [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BIGHIT FAMILY CHAOS! FAMILY CONCERT! But some of them get sick :(, Bighit fam needs help, Gen, Happy Ending, I think someone needs to take these boys away from me so I stop torturing them, Jimin is so caring, Light Angst, This one is mostly soft tho I think, Yeonjun just needs to understand, i struggled, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: It's been a few months since the terrible car accident and things are looking up for the Bighit boys. A joint concert was something they'd all hoped and dreamed of. Now all they had to do was get through it without any mishaps. Simple enough… Right?
Series: Bighit Family Chaos! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	You'll Shine Like A Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I STRUGGLED with this one. It's been in the works for a month and OOF. I'm not very happy with it but I didn't want my work to go to waste so I decided to post it anyways. This one was requested by an account that's sadly been deleted since then :( I hope they end up finding this somehow... But anyways on to the story!
> 
> Ah one more heads up! This does have several references to the first part so if you want the full experience I recommend reading that first!

Yeonjun had almost fallen asleep, sitting on the couch in their dorm, when a loud buzz from his phone woke him up. He flinched awake, sighing in frustration and snatching up his phone to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

But he sighed quietly and smiled when he saw that it was just Jimin saying something on the Bighit group chat.

**Jimin Hyung:** we shud all have a movie night soon :)

**Yeonjun:** omg yessss

**Jimin Hyung:** yeonjunnie? Wat r u doing awake?! It's so late!

**Yeonjun:** it's only ten…?

**Jimin Hyung:** >:(

**Yeonjun:** well ur text woke me up 

**Jimin Hyung:** not an excuse >:)

**Yeonjun:** 🙄 get w the times Hyung. Stop using those

**Jimin Hyung:** u mean these >:)

**Yeonjun:** yes!😤

**Jimin Hyung:** alright fine🤣 but srsly wat r u doing awake junnie?

**Yeonjun:** u first :)

**Jimin Hyung:** 😒 fine, I'm waiting for Namjoon 

**Yeonjun:** and I'm waiting for Soobin

**Jimin Hyung:** wait… Soobin's out?!😱 why? Where is he???

**Yeonjun:** omg calm down 😅 he's w Namjoon don't u rmbr?

**Jimin Hyung:** ah right 😅😅 sry I forgot

**Yeonjun:** yeah🤣

**Jimin Hyung:** 🤣🤣 anyways go to bed >:(

**Yeonjun:** 😑 pfff alright good night ✌️

**Jimin Hyung:** night

  
  


Yeonjun laughed quietly as he put his phone down.

His smile fell slightly when he thought about the way Jimin had immediately panicked upon hearing that Soobin was out. It had more or less been the same way with all the other BTS members ever since the car accident a few months ago. They'd all gotten super anxious and overprotective.

Yeonjun appreciated it and definitely understood why they were acting that way, but sometimes it got a little too much. Or maybe Yeonjun just wasn't used to it.

His mind drifted to what Taehyun had said the day of the accident. About how BTS cared for them because they felt bad about not being around to support them.

He'd explained how eventually, when they got to know each other better, they'd care for the juniors in a family sort of way.

Because of the accident, Yeonjun felt that the process had been sped up and he just wasn't used to the changes in the relationship.

A small shiver shook Yeonjun as his mind began to relive the day of the accident and he shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He thought instead of how things had improved since then.

For one, they had definitely gotten closer to the BTS boys, and they'd also gotten tighter security.

All of their injuries had healed nicely. The only one who was still healing was Beomgyu. He couldn't dance yet, but was walking around normally.

Yeonjun sighed heavily. He'd hoped Beomgyu could've healed sooner and that was because of the joint concert coming up.

BTS and TXT were having a joint concert together soon and it was something that all of them had dreamed of since TXT’s debut.

Beomgyu was putting on a brave and positive face, but Yeonjun could tell he was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to dance with the others.

Yeonjun's frown grew deeper when he remembered there was another pressing issue…

His thoughts cut off abruptly at the sound of the door opening.

“Hey.” Soobin said, as he walked into the dorm. “You didn't have to wait for me, you know?”

His tone was slightly irritated, but Yeonjun could see the small grin he was trying to hide.

“I know…” Yeonjun said, standing up. “I couldn't sleep anyway, so it's all good.”

Soobin shot him a look that said he didn't believe him for a second, but dropped the matter and sat down on the couch.

“Sit down, Hyung, I'm not the president or anything.” He said, snickering slightly.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, grinning as he sat back down.

“You're the president of awkwardness…” He muttered under his breath.

But Soobin heard him and smacked him on the shoulder, as Yeonjun laughed uncontrollably, before his laughter suddenly cut off abruptly.

“Aish, we should be quiet…” He whispered. “The kids are sleeping.”

“Ah, right…” Soobin whispered back.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Soobin glanced at Yeonjun, worry in his eyes.

“How's Kai?” He asked hesitantly.

Yeonjun sighed, shaking the head.

“The poor kid doesn't wanna admit he may be too sick to do anything at the concert.”

Soobin chewed his bottom lip, dropping his worried gaze.

“And we can't even postpone the concert any longer…” Soobin muttered. “Has he agreed to sit out with Beomgyu?”

“He said he'd think about it, but he really thinks he'll be able to pull it off somehow. The medicine doesn't seem to be doing anything.”

“Guess we just have to let the cold run its course…” Soobin sighed.

“I'm just hoping it doesn't turn into a fever before then.” Yeonjun said. “He just refuses to rest, you know? I don't know what I'm gonna do with these kids.”

Soobin glanced up and grinned slightly.

“How are  _ you  _ holding up?” Soobin asked.

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun asked, confused.

“Well…” Soobin said. “Usually I'm the one taking care of the kids when they're sick or something, but well…”

“Ah, don't worry about it! I'm a pro at this stuff! You just worry about your meetings with Namjoon and the managers and leave me to deal with the kids.” Yeonjun said, grinning.

Soobin smiled brightly and laughed.

“I'm glad I can trust you with these things. But just let me know if you ever need anything.”

“I'm fine, seriously. I know you take care of the maknaes but trust me, taking care of  _ you _ is enough practice for me.”

“I'm a handful, aren't I?” Soobin laughed.

“That you are.” Yeonjun said, standing up. “Alright, time for bed, I think?”

Soobin nodded and stood up with him.

“Don't forget, dance practice with Bangtan tomorrow.” He said as the two of them headed to bed.

“Ooooohhh right.” Yeonjun said, eyes widening in excitement. “Can't wait! See you in the morning then, Binnie!”

“See you, Junnie!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun knew he’d be tired the next morning. 

Of course, he would. Despite how he’d told Soobin he was doing just fine, the truth was Yeonjun couldn’t sleep very well at all, taking care of Kai.

The maknae would always wake up in the middle of the night, sleepily complaining about how it was too cold or too hot.

Yeonjun had gotten so worried about the boy for the past few days that he was constantly losing sleep over him.

So, he’d gotten used to the feeling of waking up with a heavy head.

But nothing prepared him for the aching pain that pounded in his head the following morning.

He groaned in resignation, silently scolding himself for letting it get to this point.

But what else was he supposed to do? Soobin was relying on him to take care of Kai, after all. And besides, even if he wasn’t, what kind of Hyung would he be to only care about himself and his sleep when Kai was still trying to push through his sickness.

And so he sighed and sat up, despite how he wanted to stay in his bed forever, and mentally shook off the sluggish feeling. 

He could ignore it for a day or two, couldn’t he? It was just a headache, after all.

“Yeonjun Hyung?”

Yeonjun turned at the sound of Taehyun’s voice and saw the boy standing at his door. Tahyun’s expression lit up when he met his gaze and he waved.

“Thought you’d still be asleep…” He stated as he walked in.

“Oh, really?” Yeonjun said, as he stood. “How come?”

“Heard you and Soobin talking last night. I woke up to get some water and it was super late.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Jimin Hyung said it was late, too, but I swear, 10 PM isn’t late, Tae.”

“It is when you have to wake up super early the next day.” Taehyun pointed out.

“Oh, right, I didn’t think about that…” Yeonjun muttered.

Taehyun laughed slightly and shook his head.

“I bet you’re regretting staying up now, aren’t you?”

But Yeonjun just shook his head, smiling proudly.

“Nope, not at all. Besides, who would take care of Kai if I hadn’t stayed up for a little bit?”

“I guess you’re right…” Taehyun said, smiling. “But don’t forget to take care of yourself, too, ok?”

“Of course. Don’t worry about me, Tae.” Yeonjun said, hoping he sounded as confident as he intended to.

“Ok, Hyung.” Taehyun said, nodding. “Now wash up and meet us outside.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes, Yeonjun wished fans could see what a real dance practice looked like.

None of those perfect, stage performance worthy dance practices that were uploaded on youtube.

Real chaotic dance practice.

Honestly, in Yeonjun's opinion, the word “chaotic” was not nearly enough to explain what happened in a real dance practice.

If he could find the word, he would, but currently he was too busy laughing his head off at the BTS boys silliness.

For the joint concert, the boys were mostly performing their own songs, but the boys thought it would be fun if the groups tried performing one of the others songs.

TXT had decided it would be best for them to perform Boy in Luv since they'd already done it once.

But the BTS boys were having trouble settling on a song…

“How are you planning on doing New Rules when you can't even lift Jimin?!” Hoseok demanded, wildly gesturing at Taehyung and Jungkook.

The two maknaes were trying to lift Jimin the same way Kai and Soobin lifted Taehyun in the New Rules choreo.

It was very obvious they were having trouble and that was mostly because Jimin couldn't sit still.

“What do you mean?” Taehyung said, incredulously.

“Yeah, Hyung, we got this! See?” Jungkook said, triumphantly as Jimin sat perched precariously on the others arms.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but before he could Jimin yelped as he began to fall backwards.

Yeonjun laughed uncontrollably as everyone gasped in surprise. Jimin ended up pulling the other two down with him and all three of them crashed into Namjoon who was standing just behind them.

“Oh my God, Namjoon Hyung!” Soobin yelped, as their conversation was cut short by the BTS maknaes.

“Yah! Get off me!” Namjoon yelled, an irritated glare on his face that didn't really reach his eyes.

Hoseok sighed and shook his head, turning to Yeonjun.

“That's our God of destruction…” He said, rolling his eyes. “Even when it's not his fault, he somehow attracts destruction.”

Yeonjun chuckled and glanced back at the chaos that was still unfolding. Beomgyu was bent over double for how hard he was laughing and Seokjin thought it was funny to shove Yoongi into the messy dogpile that had formed.

“I thought  _ we _ were chaotic…” Yeonjun said, smiling at the craziness.

“Nah…” Hoseok said, shaking his head. “You guys are chill compared to us.”

Just as he said this, Kai leaped onto Soobin's back, making him fall into Taehyun who was sitting calmly in the corner, watching everything happen with a smile on his face. The smile disappeared immediately as Soobin and Kai crashed into him, making let out a high pitched scream.

“Or maybe we're all just insane…” Hoseok said, fondly.

“Maybe…” Yeonjun said, grinning.

“Now then…” Hoseok said, turning to face him once more. “Can you teach me how to do that shoulder move in Run Away?”

Yeonjun grinned and nodded.

“My pleasure.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time dance practice ended, Yeonjun had almost forgotten about his headache.

Almost.

Dancing had torn his attention away from his pounding head but as they walked back to the dorms, the sharp pain made sure that Yeonjun wouldn't forget again.

“Can't you see meeeee?” Jungkook sang at the top of his lungs.

A few others laughed at his antics and began singing along.

Yeonjun sighed and walked ahead, his head twinging in pain at the loud voices. Normally, he would have joined in, singing until his throat ached, but as it was, his throat was  _ already  _ aching for some strange reason…

“Hey, Junnie, what's wrong?”

“Hm?” Yeonjun turned to see that Soobin had joined him.

There was a small smile on his face, but Yeonjun could see the worry in his eyes. He mentally scolded himself for worrying the leader, who already had enough to deal with, but smiled back and shrugged.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Soobin’s smile faded and a gentle frown replaced it, making Yeonjun sigh inwardly. Apparently, he wasn’t as convincing as he thought he was.

“Are you sure?” Soobin asked. “Because if nothing was wrong, you’d be singing at the top of your lungs right now…”

Ah, that’s right, he would be…

Sometimes Yeonjun thought Soobin knew them all too well.

He sighed in resignation and looked away.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… I’m just a bit tired, nothing serious.”

But Soobin’s frown only deepened as he came forward and pressed his hand against Yeonjun’s forehead.

“Sure?” Soobin asked again, moving his hand. “You’re a bit warm.”

Yeonjun grinned in what he hoped was a reassuring way and waved away his concerns.

“Yeah, well we just danced so that’s probably why.” He stated.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.” Soobin agreed, but he didn’t sound very convinced. “Oh well… I’m glad we finished earlier than expected. Maybe you and Kai can rest a bit.”

As he said this, Yeonjun glanced behind him and grinned to see Kai leaning tiredly against Taehyun as they walked towards the back of the group. Taehyun was muttering something to him softly and Kai was smiling sleepily at him.

“Poor kid… Used up all his energy.” He said, fondly.

“Seems to be having fun though…” Soobin said, softly.

“Hey!” Jimin suddenly shouted, stopping in the middle of the hallway, making others stop as well.

“What is it, Chim?” Namjoon asked the hyper boy.

“I was thinking we should all do a movie night soon.” Jimin stated.

Yeonjun nodded, remembering the conversation they’d had on the group chat last night.

“Well, since we’re already all together…” He continued. “How about we all just hang out at our place?”

Yeonjun winced when all the boys burst into excited cheers and shouts. He hoped no one noticed his pained grimace as he quickly replaced it with a smile, letting out a half hearted cheer of his own.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Beomgyu shrieked, running ahead as the others began to move again.

No one seemed to notice Yeonjun’s quiet sigh as they began walking again. He had been looking forward to a bit of rest, but he didn’t want to dampen everyone’s spirits.

So for now, he focused on keeping the animated smile on his face as they walked.

The smile fell a fraction when Soobin threw an arm around his shoulder, a similar smile on his face, but clear worry in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun could tell the exact moment when his facade started to fail.

It wasn’t just his head that hurt anymore. It was his entire body, inside and out. He felt like he’d been run over by a train, but he had no idea why.

He hadn’t overworked himself and he wasn’t sick… Was he?

He didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t think this was the result of missing a few nights of sleep. Deep inside, he knew he must have caught something from Kai but he refused to accept it.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie that was playing on the TV screen and instead just closed his eyes as he leaned against the couch.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to play this off any longer. Some of the BTS members had already started to throw concerned glances in his direction.

Yeonjun pretended not to notice, since he couldn’t pretend like everything was ok any longer.

He simply sighed and hoped that sleep would come to him.

And it seemed that sleep did creep up on him at some because even though he never remembered falling asleep, the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake.

“Junnie?” Came Jimin’s soft voice.

“Aish, leave him alone, I think he’s really asleep.” Taehyung said in a quiet voice.

The hand that was gently shaking his shoulder moved away, hesitantly, just as Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake…” Taehyung said softly, making Jimin turn his attention back to him.

Yeonjun didn’t respond right away, instead taking in his surroundings. 

It looked like everyone was busy with their own things, playing games or talking and laughing. 

Jimin and Taehyung must’ve wondered why he was here all alone before realizing he was asleep.

But from the way they were staring at him, it seemed like something else was on their minds.

“What’s wrong you guys?” Yeonjun asked tiredly, sitting up straight.

Taehyung and Jimin shared a glance before looking back at him.

“We were about to ask you that…” Jimin said slowly.

“Me?” Yeonjun frowned. 

Nothing was wrong with him though… Except, of course, the thundering headache that still hadn’t left him alone…

“Yes…” Taehyung responded, his expression twisting in concern. “You don’t look so good… Are you sick?”

“Sick?” Yeonjun muttered. “No, no… Kai is sick, but I’m not.”

Jimin hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

“Well, you look super tired… Are you sure you didn’t catch anything from him?”

Yeonjun groaned in frustration and dropped his head in his hands.

“Ugh, maybe…” He muttered in resignation.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Taehyung said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah…” Yeonjun sighed, lifting his head. “I just didn’t wanna get sick this close to the concert…”

“That does suck a bit…” Jimin said softly. “But you’ll be better in no time, ok? I’ll even take care of you.”

Yeonjun smiled at his Hyung’s offer and shook his head.

“Thanks, but it’s fine. I don’t want you to go out of your way…”

“Oh, no, it’s totally fine.” Jimin stated. “You were asleep, so you didn’t hear our plans. You kids are staying over here for the next few days till the concert and we’re basically just gonna be hanging out. But that makes it easier for me to take care of you and Kai.”

“He loves babying everyone.” Taehyung said, grinning. “It’s better to just let him and not resist.”

Yeonjun laughed slightly at that and nodded.

“Alright, then Hyung.” He agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun fully believed that the next few days would have been  _ unbearable _ had it not been for Jimin taking care of him.

He really appreciated the older’s presence and he also wondered how he managed to give him his space but always be around when he needed him.

He felt bad at times and sometimes he’d try to avoid him, mind going back to Taehyun’s words from all those days ago.

While it was nothing like the protectiveness they’d all experienced from the BTS boys after the accident, it was still a bit much.

Yeonjun knew it was him that had accepted the offer, but he still wasn’t used to being babied by anyone other than his own group. 

As it was, he’d rather not put that burden on his younger members…

The night before the concert, Yeonjun awoke to a terrible pain in his head along with his entire body aching. He pried his eyes open, letting out a soft groan from where he lay on the couch.

He was definitely running a fever, he realized when he registered the tremors running through him.

The blanket over him was suffocating and Yeonjun felt like he was burning up. Frowning in annoyance, he threw the blanket aside and slowly sat up, sighing as he did so.

He knew he should probably try to go back to sleep, but he felt like it would do him no good at the moment.

Now that he was awake, his mind was running a mile a minute.

Tomorrow was the big day and all Yeonjun could do was think about all the possible ways things could go wrong.

Kai was still sick. He was still sick. Beomgyu couldn’t dance. And the others would probably be worried sick about them, which could lead to them messing up.

Shaking his head, he decided to try and walk it off. Maybe getting some water could help him cool down? Or maybe he should go for a walk outside?

He decided he didn’t want water at the moment and silently crept out of the building to stand outside.

The cool air felt nice against his sweaty skin but he didn’t go any farther, knowing he’d probably get scolded for walking outside so late at night.

He hadn’t been standing there for long when he heard silent footsteps behind him.

“Junnie?”

Yeonjun smiled tiredly when he heard Jimin’s voice.

“Hey, Hyung.” He said.

“Ah, you scared me…” Jimin said as he came to stand next to the boy. “I heard someone walking around and I woke up just in time to see someone leave. Then I saw that you were gone so…”

Yeonjun hummed in understanding.

“Worried?”

“Mhm… And it looks like you are too.” Jimin said.

Yeonjun sighed and nodded.

“Couldn’t sleep…” He muttered. “I just keep thinking of how things could go wrong tomorrow… I still don’t feel well enough to-”

“Oh, Yeonjun…” Jimin said, sighing softly. “Don’t worry about it. We’ve done all we could…”

“I know but…”

“No buts… Sometimes there are things that are out of our control, but at the end of the day, it’s best for you to realize that we’re human and we’re bound to make mistakes. Maybe everything will turn out ok and maybe everything won’t. But none of that matters. The only thing that does is that at the end of the day…Everyone is happy.”

Yeonjun turned to face Jimin and smiled softly.

“You say all of that as if you’re not worried yourself.”

“I am…” Jimin admitted. “But not about myself or the concert… I’m worried about you guys… All of you. In fact, I worry about you all more than I’d care to admit.”

Yeonjun’s smile dropped slightly as he glanced at his Hyung.

“You know…” He said, slowly. “It makes sense for you to worry and care about your members… But you worry about us in the same way even when you don’t know us that well…”

He hoped Jimin was understanding his words and didn’t take them to mean that he didn’t appreciate the worry. He just wanted to see if what Taehyun had said all those days ago was actually true. And if their relationship with their sunbaes had changed even in the slightest.

“Well…” Jimin said thoughtfully. “We haven’t known you for as long as we’ve known each other. But I hope you know that we care about you in the same way.”

Jimin paused and glanced at Yeonjun before quickly looking away, as if afraid that his eyes might give something away that he was trying to keep hidden.

“You know…” Jimin said, his voice quieter this time, as if telling a secret. “You’re right about us not being as close… And because of that, our relationship was different for some time. In the beginning, we cared about you guys as any good person would. And we… Also felt bad most of the time… We were your only role models back then, but we weren’t around enough to support you…”

Yeonjun couldn’t help but grin as Jimin basically echoed Taehyun’s words. He’d have to tell the boy later but for now, he’d listen.

Jimin seemed to have caught the smile though, and turned to him with a frown.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked, voice laced with suspicion.

“No reason.” Yeonjun shrugged, still smiling. “Keep talking.”

Jimin frowned gently but nodded and continued.

“We really wanted to get closer to you and that’s why we asked you guys to come with us on that trip… Which ended up never happening…” Jimin said, slowly. “After that accident though, I think that’s when it really hit us. At least to me, I realized that I always saw you five as my little brothers, but I never tried to hang out with you guys, always busy with schedules or assuming you were busy with your own.”

A pause and then Jimin turned to face Yeonjun with a regretful smile.

“We thought we lost you guys that day. We almost  _ did  _ lose Taehyun… That’s when I decided we should take every chance we got to spend time with you guys because you never know what could happen. My only regret is that we didn’t realize it sooner.”

Jimin turned away, his expression now holding a slight embarrassment.

“Well then, there’s your long answer to the question.” He muttered. “That’s why we care so much.”

Yeonjun’s grin only grew as he placed a hand on his Hyung’s shoulder.

“Thanks for that speech but… I already knew. We all do.”

Jimin turned to look at him in surprise.

“What? Really? What are you, like psycho analysts?”

Yeonjun laughed and shook his head.

“Well maybe Taehyun is…” He said. “He guessed the reasons for your concern and well, he was spot on.”

Jimin smiled and nodded, but he still looked a bit embarrassed at basically admitting he had been right. If Yeonjun had to guess, this was probably the first time in a long time he was having a deep conversation like this with someone outside of his members.

“Well anyways…” Yeonjun said, stepping back. “We should get to bed now.”

“You can go on ahead. I think I’ll stay out here for a bit longer.”

“Ok, don’t be too long.” Yeonjun said as he began walking back. “Oh and there’s no need to feel so embarrassed about caring too much…”

Yeonjun smiled as Jimin turned back.

“We care too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Kai, I think you should sit out…”

“What?!”

Yeonjun flinched when the boy yelled in disbelief.

“We're literally two seconds away from getting on the stage.” Kai stated as he glared at him.

Yeonjun sighed, glancing around to make sure none of the others had heard Kai's outburst. It seemed they were all still busy with the stylists, so Yeonjun turned back to Kai with a heavy sigh.

“Listen, I know, but… I really don't think you should be dancing out there. Just sit out with Beomgyu.”

But Kai shook his head adamantly.

“If I'm sitting out, then so are you.” He said, as if it were the end of the discussion.

And in a way it was. Yeonjun couldn't even argue with the fact that he probably looked terrible right now.

But what kind of person would he be if he didn't try after making it this far?

And what kind of Hyung would he be if he didn't worry about Kai?

A loud coughing fit broke through his thoughts and Yeonjun frowned in confusion, because that wasn't him or Kai, so who…?

“Aish, Jimin, are you ok?”

Yeonjun and Kai turned around at the sound of Namjoon’s voice. Yeonjun frowned worriedly when he caught sight of Jimin, smiling as if nothing had happened, but he could see the tiredness in his eyes.

A feeling of dread crept into him as he realized what had happened.

Yeonjun sighed heavily and turned back to Kai.

“I'll be right back.” Yeonjun said shortly, barely staying long enough to see Kai's grim nod.

He crossed the room quickly and placed a hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Hyung, are you ok?” He asked, worriedly, the guilt obvious in his voice.

But Jimin only smiled and nodded.

“Looks like I caught something from you or Kai…” He said softly, no accusation in his voice.

“Will… You be ok?” Yeonjun asked, his voice unsure.

Jimin shrugged, the smile never wavering.

“Maybe, maybe not.” He said. “But we'll cross that bridge when we get there.”

Yeonjun frowned but before he could ask how Jimin remained so calm, they were called out to the stage.

“See you out there.” Jimin said, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The opening act didn't go too well for Jimin as it turned out.

The TXT boys went first, performing Boy in Luv and New Rules without too much trouble. But Jimin had a bit of trouble performing Run Away and DNA, coughing up a storm by the time they went backstage to change.

“Jimin, I want you to sit out.” He heard Namjoon tell him sternly.

And the boy didn't argue, simply nodding with a heavy sigh.

But the smile was back on his face as he sat with Beomgyu singing just as enthusiastically as before.

Yeonjun really regretted that the concert couldn't be perfect and he knew he should probably stop thinking about it and just have fun, but he just couldn't.

He hoped the disappointment wasn't showing on his face, but he had a bad feeling that it did, especially with the looks Jimin and Beomgyu were throwing him.

During the second intermission, it was obvious that Kai wouldn't be able to dance any longer. He didn't even bother changing, just slumped down into a corner, letting his eyes slide shut.

“Do you want to sit out with me and Beomgyu?” Jimin asked him softly.

And Kai nodded gratefully.

Yeonjun knew he shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't like it was his fault that things weren't turning out how he'd hoped.

But he couldn't help the disappointment that settled in his stomach.

Halfway through the concert, it occurred to him that he should probably sit out too, but he didn't want the fans faces to reflect the disappointment he was feeling.

And so he just kept his eyes on the crowd, letting the bright smiles and excited shouts cheer him up.

And they did to an extent.

It was when they started singing 20 cm when he began to feel as if he was pushing himself too far.

Now that he wasn't dancing and there was no music to carry him away, he was aware of how hard it was to catch his breath and keep his balance.

But he ignored the feeling, pushing it to be back of his head, even as the loud music made his head pound.

He didn't even notice that the three who were sitting out had begun throwing worried glances at him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yeonjun turned to see Beomgyu standing there, smiling and singing his lines, but the message in his eyes was clear and simple.

_ Sit down,  _ he mouthed silently when he was done singing.

Yeonjun shook his head slightly,  _ not yet _ .

He really should've listened.

But instead, he kept at it, singing and dancing as if his life depended on it.

It was when they were singing Born Singer with BTS that something caught his eyes.

He was standing there, listening to the others sing their lines, when a fan screamed his name excitedly.

Turning his head towards the voice, he smiled upon seeing a girl no older than 15 jumping up and down and staring right at him in adoration.

Yeonjun grinned and decided to make the girl's day and walked over to her, kneeling down once he was close enough.

Everyone in the vicinity started screaming and cheering, but surprisingly the girl's expression dropped a little, her smile somehow worried.

“Yeonjun-ah!” She said, leaning forward. “Are you tired?”

Yeonjun was taken aback by the question, leaning back as he thought about it. Was he really that obvious? Or was the girl just asking just cuz?

“A bit.” Yeonjun said finally, smiling slightly. “But it's nothing I can't handle.”

The girl nodded as if she'd been expecting this and leaned closer.

“Why don't you sit with Jimin, Kai and Beomgyu?” She asked.

Yeonjun shook his head, smiling.

“I'm fine, really.”

The girl dropped her smile and replaced it with a disapproving frown.

“You're worried you'll disappoint us.” She said, more of a statement than a question.

Yeonjun didn't respond because honestly, what was he supposed to say to that?

“But the other three didn't disappoint us.” She pointed out. “You won't disappoint us, Yeonjun. We're all worried about you.”

And maybe it was a bit late for it, but Yeonjun suddenly realized the truth of Jimin’s words. It didn't matter if things weren't perfect because no one expected perfection.

“Ok…” He said, nodding. “But after this one dance.”

The girl sighed but nodded and waved goodbye as the song ended.

Yeonjun stood up, his heart feeling lighter already.

He could do this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But maybe he couldn't.

By the time they had their next intermission, Yeonjun was sure he was seconds away from passing out.

And it looked like he wasn't the only one who thought so.

As soon as he stepped backstage, someone had grabbed his arm before he could stumble forward.

“Aish, Yeonjunnie…” Soobin muttered, saying nothing else as he directed the tired boy to a couch.

Yeonjun's head was spinning and it took everything for him not to pass out right there.

“Someone get some water for him…” 

A water bottle was thrust into his hands and he sighed, setting it down. He felt like throwing up already, so he decided he'd rather not speed up the process.

But whoever it was just shoved the water bottle back into his hands.

“Drink it, Yeonjun. It'll help, I promise.”

Yeonjun knew that whoever it was wouldn't go away if he didn't obey, so he groaned in resignation and took a few small sips.

The water did help clear his head and he was able to make more sense of his surroundings.

Crowding around him were Jimin, Kai and Beomgyu, all three of them frowning worriedly.

“Yeonjun Hyung…” Kai said softly. “Are you ok?”

Yeonjun sighed and shook his head.

“I think I might have overdone it…” He muttered.

“You  _ think?” _ Beomgyu sighed, crossing his arms.

“Yeonjun, this isn't good.” Jimin said, sternly. “You should have stopped a long time ago.”

Yeonjun dropped his head, sighing heavily.

“I know…” He said. “I just didn't want to disappoint everyone.”

“You're not going to disappoint anyone by sitting out.” Jimin said. “But you  _ are  _ going to worry a lot of people by overworking yourself.”

“I realize that now.” Yeonjun sighed.

“I hope so.” Kai said.

“Now here's what's gonna happen.” Jimin stated. “Our managers and leaders think it's best for the four of us to stay back here for a bit so you can rest. The fans will understand.”

Yeonjun didn't argue and simply nodded, sleep already creeping up on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite how tired he was, Yeonjun couldn't sleep for long.

Before long, he was awake and spaced out, listening to the others sing along to the songs.

“Hey…” Jimin said, coming to sit next to him.

Yeonjun turned to see the boy smiling softly at him. Yeonjun returned the smile before dropping his gaze once again.

“Hey, you ok?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah…” Yeonjun said, honestly.

He was doing just fine, honestly. Sure, he was still exhausted, but he didn't feel bad about how things had gone.

He'd hoped for perfection but he realized that just wasn't possible.

But that didn't mean he was any less perfect in any one's eyes.

His flaws were what made him human, and everyone loved him despite that.

“I just wish I'd taken your words into account sooner.” He muttered. “Nothing matters at the end of the day. All that matters is how you deal with everything. I guess I dealt with it in the wrong way…”

“There is no right or wrong, Yeonjun.” Jimin stated. “It's just what you feel is right in the moment. Maybe you did realize a bit late, but you still did. It doesn't matter when the realization comes, you just have to make the most of it when it does.”

Jimin paused and smiled.

“We realized how much you five mean to us later than we should have, but when we did, we took advantage of it and decided to do this.”

Yeonjun turned back to Jimin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“All that matters is what you do now, Yeonjun. So don't sweat it.”

Yeonjun smiled as his Hyung turned to face him.

“I won't.”

“Hey guys.” Beomgyu said, walking up to them with Kai.

“Let's go. Last two songs.” Kai stated.

Yeonjun shared a grin with Jimin, and with that, the four of them stepped back out onto the stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ “Maybe the reason this night looks so beautiful…” _

_ “Isn't because of the stars, but us…” _

_ “You got me…” _

_ “I dream while looking at you…” _

_ “I got you…” _

_ “Inside those dark nights…” _

Yeonjun smiled softly as he waved his hands along with the fans and the Bighit family, while they sang Mikrokosmos.

The combination of the purple and green of the lightsticks was beautiful against the darkness of the stadium and Yeonjun couldn't help but feel as if he was standing among stars.

Yeonjun hummed the song softly until it ended.

“Last one…” Soobin said from beside him, as Everlasting Shine began to play.

_ “We'll overcome this moment…” _

_ “As many times as we need to…” _

_ “Let's turn these tears into hope…” _

_ “Shine forever, You'll shine like a diamond…” _

“Hey, Junnie…”

Yeonjun turned as Jimin's whisper cut through the music.

He turned to see him smiling brightly at him. Yeonjun couldn't help but smile at the overwhelming happiness in everyone's faces, fans and members.

“What did I tell you?” Jimin asked, grinning.

“Doesn't matter…” Yeonjun shook his head. “None of it matters.”

“Because?”

“The days all end.” Yeonjun said. “And we're all happy.”

_ “You'll shine like a diamond…” _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I rushed most of this and it's totally noticeable 😔 but I hope yall liked it anyways!💕
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
